Hold on Tight
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Allison was new to the Order and she had made friends with everyone. But she loved to see just how far she could push things with one Kanda Yuu. One day in the meditation room her teasing was a little to much and she found out just how far things could go by pushing Kanda to that POINT!


AN: I'm sorry I love writing SMUT with Kanda in it, He's just so YUMMY and fun to write for and I'm just a very disturbed individual. LOL!

Hold on tight

Allison had joined the Black Order a few months ago and her, Lavi and Allen had become pretty good friends. Even she and Lenalee were close campaigns with their girl talk and shopping when they could get away from Komui long enough. But there was one person she had become a custom to fucking with and that was Kanda. Treading the deep waters of his anger every chance she got it was fun for her to see just how much she could piss him off. Kanda's tolerance for her was growing thin as he threatened her he would decapitate her if she called him Yu one more time. The last straw was when she stole Mugen while he was showering and hid the sword and wouldn't tell him where it was till he smiled for her. She almost saw death that day and the constant teasing of him only made the others worry tremendously knowing full well Kanda would snap on her one day.

But it was that day, the day that something strange happened inside her that she would never forget. It was a warm day and they were all on a mission searching for akuma. Allen and Lavi were looking in different directions and Lenalee had taken another route. She looked over to see Kanda searching his own section and she grinned a devious grin _'I'm going to scare the crap out of him'_ she thought as she began to sneak forward and stalk Kanda. She really thought she had snuck up on him as she eagerly tip toed behind him every part of her body filled with excitement as she thought of him jumping out of his skin. He had stopped and knelt down to look at something when she began her sneak attack on him. As she got no more than a foot away from him she was unsuspectingly thrown up against the wall and before she knew it she was staring into the dark menacing pools of one Yu Kanda as he stared at her pinning her to the wall "Baka girl what are you doing?" His eyes narrowed with the question but she couldn't answer as she inhaled deeply and stared at him. That was when she noticed how truly beautiful he was. Feeling his strong hands on her and his face that close to hers she couldn't help her next move and it would probably be her last. Leaning her face in quickly her lips connected with his as his eyes widened. Feeling she would never get another chance she had kissed the death staring samurai and it startled him for a moment till he pushed away from her "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled as she stood there completely speechless and in a daze. Kanda had to admit she had taken him by surprise and in all actuality he was stunned at her advancement but also a little intrigued by it. But this was not the time to be fooling around with stupid things like this. Reaching up and wiping his mouth he then turned and snarled at her "Don't ever touch me again baka girl" She shook her head coming out of her daze and realized she had just lip locked the deadliest person on the team. Why? Why did she do that? Her head was swimming as she tried to figure out what the hell had gotten into her. Why him of all people? Oh this was not good at all now he would make her life a living hell. Kanda shook his head and turned it to the side "Che" and with that he spun around to see where everyone else had gone then he turned back to her "If you're done playing around we need to find these akuma." He said with his eyes still narrowed at her. Shaking her head back and forth to get the taste of his lips out of her mind she sighed "Yeah okay." Kanda turned and stared ahead checking everything out as she stood there and stared at him. Feeling her eyes on him he got more irritated with her "Would you quit staring at me and help search." He replied sternly as her eyes widened and she got a little perturbed with him "Sure thing Kanda." She said marching off in the other direction. "Baka girl" he whispered to himself as she stormed off. Then as he stared down the road he found himself licking his lips where hers were a moment ago. Shaking his head he wondered what the hell he was doing. Then he just sighed as he watched her walk off and he turned and began his search again. After their mission was over they were all headed back to the Order while Kanda and Allison sat in complete silence across from each other. He stared out the window while she stared at him and then she got this crazy idea of just how far she could push this thing with Kanda. She had liked the taste of his lips on hers, no she had loved the taste and now she wanted to taste them again. Who would have thought under that cold demeanor that his lips would be that warm and soft? She couldn't get the thought out of her mind as she stared at his face bringing her hand up to her lips she gently caressed them. Kanda noticed her hand go to her face and his eyes shifted to see her running her finger across her lips. That stirred something inside of him and he didn't know why as he quickly looked away and back out the window.

It was the next week when Kanda was relaxing doing some meditation when Allison came into the meditation room. Upon seeing him she grinned slightly to herself as she remembered the taste of his lips that day. He opened one eye hearing the door open and saw it was her and he sighed not wanting to be bothered with her taunting and tricks today. He could feel her eyes on him as she walked through the room and he tried to ignore it but it was impossible it was like she was staring daggers into him and he also wondered why it bothered him so badly that she was staring. Usually he would just ignore anyone else but for some reason her staring just infuriated him a little more. Feeling the urge to tease him about the kiss she walked over and leaned down by his ear as he remained silent but he knew she was there "Kaaanda" She whispered and when she did his stomach tied in knots as he kept his eyes closed hoping she would just go away. Not getting a response she pushed again "Kaaaanda" He finally inhaled heavily and opened one eye "WHAT BAKA GIRL!" she gave him a teasing look as she smiled softly "Kanda, how can you be so cold but your lips are so damn hot?" His composure was fading with the question as he just turned his head "Che" then he looked back to her "Don't you have anything else to do with your time besides bug me?" She knelt down next to him and moved closer to his ear and it was then he felt her hot breath on his ear "But I like bugging you Kanda" She said in a very sexy voice and he felt himself slipping from his own grasp on his emotions. He had to admit she was getting to him but he didn't know why and that infuriated him even more. So trying to hold his composure and his anger he stood up and was about to walk out but she saw her chance leaving and she jumped in front of him. Flashing her big blue eyes with a pout "What's the matter Yu don't you want to stay with me?"

Kanda felt everything he hated about this girl boil to the surface as she called him by his name and if that wasn't enough the way she was acting was actually getting to him sexually. As he stood there feeling every emotion blend through him one after the other he got to a boiling point and before he knew it he had her slammed up against the wall with his hand around her neck. It was at this point her eyes widened and as he lifted her off the ground she struggled for air as he leaned into her face and smiled deviously "I don't like to be called by my first name baka girl and you know that." Her hands quickly went to his as she tried to pry his hand from her neck. Still struggling for air as she looked into those cold black pools of his she figured she had pushed it just a little too far this time and now she was going to die. With her eyes still widened and staring into his she wheezed out "Kaaaaanda" His eyes stared at her widened ones and then something else in him snapped and he realized he had her just where he wanted her. Remembering the kiss she had gave him a week ago he licked his lips as he stared at her struggling for air. His eyes slowly softened as he lowered her back to her feet and before she could catch her breath his lips were on hers and she was slammed into the wall again. His hand still grasped to her neck slowly loosened and she could breathe again but only through her nose due to the fact he was now molesting her lips with his own. Breaking the kiss he leaned back and stared at her a moment as she struggled to catch her breath "Baka girl" He whispered as he leaned his head down and slowly placed light kisses across her neck. She didn't know what to do but at this point their flesh on flesh was making her skin boil. Leaning her head back she enjoyed the light kisses he laid on her neck. Dropping his hand from her neck slowly he ran it down her side to her hips as he pressed his body to hers. Was this what she wanted? She was unsure for a moment till she began to enjoy the sheer touch of his lengthy hand upon her body. Exhaling deeply she moaned as he continued his exploration of her body with his hand. She couldn't believe this was happening as his head came up and his mouth concurred hers again. That's when she decided to explore his body some with her hands, running them over his shoulders and down his biceps she could feel every muscle tense as she did. His kiss deepened as his tongue invaded her mouth and explored every part of her hungrily as she ran her hands down his back to his hips and she pulled them into hers which made a low groan escape his mouth. Stopping the kiss but not pulling his lips of hers he exhaled then her eyes locked with his and she saw the sheer passion in his. They breathed into each other's mouths as their hands explored each other's bodies. Capturing her lips again he nibbled her lower one as he brought his hand back up to her neck this time he gently placed it upon it and held her head where he wanted it. He liked being in control and right now he didn't want her moving her face away from his as he pressed his whole body up against her and a small moan escaped her lips as he trailed kisses down her neck again. "K-K-Kanda" She whispered as he just lifted his head to look at her "Sssssh girl" then he devoured her lips again and invaded the sweet moistness of her mouth. Feeling his hand reach down and lift her leg to his waist she moaned louder as he ran his hand under the small skirt she was wearing. She was intrigued with him now and she wanted to feel more of him as she lifted her hand and pulled on the string holding his hair in a ponytail. As it fell it cascaded across his shoulders and he leaned back and looked into her eyes. She could feel the hardness of him on her thigh as she slightly bit her lower lip never breaking eye contact with him. While she reached her hand to the top of his pants and began to push them down past his hips. He let out a low growl as he reached under her skirt and pushed her underwear down and she stepped out of them. Taking his fingers he ran them between her legs as she moaned out in sheer pleasure from him touching her there. As she began to get wetter he then reached both his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her pinning her to the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His breathing was erratic as he leaned closer to her face "This will hurt at first so hold on tight." She nodded wide eyed at him as he began to kiss her again while she felt the head of his shaft at her opening. He hoped he was doing this right after all it was his first time and he never in a million years thought it would be with her of all people. But he had to admit she did intrigue him that day she kissed him and he hadn't been able to get it out of his mind. Yeah she was annoying sometimes but she was also very beautiful and smart. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but sometimes he had liked it when she teased him and sometimes he would laugh to himself at her jokes when he heard them.

His hips thrust forward and she let out a slight scream digging her nails into his shoulders as he entered her. The sheer feeling of his body against hers and becoming one with hers was taking her to a place where she never wanted to leave. He gave her one more thrust as she pushed her head back to the wall and felt the pain that it was causing her. Kanda gritted his teeth as he drove into her again and his head pressed against her shoulder. Pulling back out slowly he entered her again and repeated the process several times till it got easier. As his hips moved at rhythmic pace she pulled him to her as her lips devoured his mouth this time. He was into this now more than he thought and he was enjoying the sheer pleasure it was giving him as he then pulled out and sat her back on her feet. Without any warning he turned her to face the wall and grabbed her wrist pulling her arms above her head and holding them with his hand while he kicked her feet apart. As he entered her from the back he then slid his other hand along her flattened stomach pulling her hips back to his as her walls tightened and she released all she had, then his hand traveled to the place between her legs as he massaged it while he never broke the pace he was keeping. This way made him cry out in pleasure as he speeded the pace up and leaned his mouth to her ear pressing his whole body against hers " Haaaaai You are so damn wet." He whispered as she cried out from his massaging her sweet spot "K-Kan-Kanda" she whispered in a panting breath as he just kept entering and exiting her. He was on the verge of release himself as he braced himself against the wall with on hand. Throwing his head back he groaned "Gooood God" Then burying his face in the back of her neck he pumped and pumped as he panted erratically till he didn't think he could take it anymore and her walls tightened again as she let out a last "AHHHHHH!" And he did the same then they both just sort of stood still for a moment as they let their fluid mix together and caught their breath as he convulsed a few more times. She stared at the wall thinking '_What the hell did we just do?' _As she tried to gather her thoughts. Her legs were shaky as she tried to hold herself up on them. Kanda felt them shaking as he reached up and moved her hair from the back of her neck pushing it over her shoulder then draping soft kisses along the back of her neck which made her shutter. He was still pressed tightly against her as his hard shaft still pulsed inside her. She hadn't expected this at all but now she knew exactly how hot Yu Kanda really was. He gently pulled out of her and turned her around to face him gently grazing her lips with his tongue he smirked "Now girl you have been punished for your teasing." She smirked back at him as she leaned her lips closer to his "You call that punishment. I think I'll be teasing you a lot more now so I can be the bad girl and you can punish me anytime." Reaching his hand up he gently grasped her face under her chin then sliding his hand back to her throat he tilted her face up to meet his and ever so gently squeezed her throat some as he devoured her lips then leaned back "Next time I shall punish you more severely girl." She had a sudden urge to never want to let him go as she smirked at him then put her hands on his hips and pulled them to her "Well then YU I suggest you punish me severely right now because I'm not going to stop teasing you." She then leaned in and captured his lips with hers and invaded his mouth with her tongue letting her tongue glide along his as he moaned and closed his eyes slowly. When she finished her tease of his mouth she broke the kiss as his eyes slowly opened and he semi grinned "Hai Allison I will punish you severely but not here" He looked around at the wide open meditation room then back to her "We'll have to find someplace a little more secluded" He then leaned his head in where his lips were almost touching her ear as he whispered "I want to see all of you this time baka girl." Why did she feel like the giddy school girl that had just got the hot guys attention? She knew that this could be a dangerous situation but at this point all she wanted was to feel him inside her one more time.


End file.
